The landing of tubing hangers from floating platforms is difficult as the shoulder on the hanger is often jarred on the seat as the result of the heaving of the platform. Orientation of dual string and multiple string tubing hangers is difficult when the outside diameter of the tubing hanger is larger than the conventional orienting bushing which would pass through the blowout preventer stack and the wellhead.
The A. G. Ahlstone U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,725 discloses a tubing hanger having a slidable sleeve which is used for the purpose of providing a seal to the passageway communicating from the interior to the exterior of the hanger mandrel. The S. W. Putch et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,206 discloses a dual string tubing hanger which provides for running, landing, pressure testing and locking the hanger down all in one trip. The B. F. Baugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,841 discloses a multiple string tubing hanger having a running tool which is oriented with respect to the blowout preventer. The B. F. Baugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,497 discloses a tubing hanger utilizing an internal camming spool for providing proper orientation for the multiple strings. The B. F. Baugh U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,062 provides keys on the exterior of a hanger for orientation.